


Convincing Argument

by SoftKing



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanart, Forced Crossdressing, Knives, M/M, Pre-Mount Massive Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Waylon meets Eddie before he was sent to Mount Massive, Eddie becomes a bit obsessed at the man, convinced that he would make the perfect wife. While he cannot change Waylon that much, it's surprisingly easy to convince him to dress up :)
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping this for yall before I return to jojo hell, it's been calling to me, like sweet doppio


End file.
